PrimevalBook
by Cehsja
Summary: Primeval on Facebook. Just a silly drabble. Status' are in italics. Series 1-3
1. Chapter 1

_**Just For Fun. One Chapter per Series. Status' are in italics.**  
><em>

_Connor Temple has had the best day ever! First he found a dinosaur and then he met his future girlfriend!  
><em>Tom has commented on this status: Yeah… right.  
>Duncan likes this status.<p>

Abby Maitland has updated her work profile: Zoologist/Reptile Specialist

_Abby Maitland has a new pet named Rex._

Connor Temple has added Computers, Video Games and Dinosaurs to pages that he likes.

Stephen Hart has added Women to pages that he likes.

Connor Temple is now friends with Nick Cutter & Stephen Hart.

Abby Maitland is now friends with Nick Cutter & Stephen Hart.

Nick Cutter is now friends with Claudia Brown

Claudia Brown is now friends with James Lester & Abby Maitland.

Helen Cutter has joined facebook.

_Helen Cutter: I'm Ba-Ack!_

_Nick Cutter has received the shock of his life._  
>Stephen Hart likes this status.<p>

Connor Temple is now friends with Abby Maitland.

Connor Temple is in a relationship.

Connor Temple has written on Abby Maitland's Wall: Abby, please click Accept on the relationship request I sent you.  
>Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's Wall: Who the hell do you think I am?<p>

Connor Temple is now single.  
>Tom has commented on this status: ROFL<p>

_Connor Temple is feeling a bit down today._

_Connor Temple is camping out with Abby Maitland.  
><em>Nick Cutter has commented on this status: You're fired.

_Connor Temple is having a really bad week._

_Abby Maitland is feeling sad for a friend._

_Stephen Hart hates insects: especially spiders and centipedes._

Claudia Brown has written on Connor Temple's Wall: Ignore Nick, you can come back to work.

_Stephen Hart hates hospital food._

_Abby Maitland thinks she is in love._

Stephen Hart has updated his relationship status to: In a relationship with Allison.

_Abby Maitland is broken-hearted, but like always she'll get over it._

_Nick Cutter: Anyone want to go fishing? I hear the fish out there are huge right now?  
><em>Stephen Hart, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Claudia Brown liked this status.

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's Wall My Hero.

_Connor Temple is having an unbelievably good day.  
><em>Nick Cutter likes this status.

Stephen Hart is now friends with Helen Cutter.

Nick Cutter is now friends with Helen Cutter.

Nick has updated his relationship status to: It's complicated with Helen Cutter.

Claudia Brown has written on Nick Cutter's Wall: What the hell?

_Helen Cutter is being held hostage. Someone Help!_

_James Lester is surrounded by idiots. Someone Help!_

_Connor Temple is living with the hottest girl ever!  
><em>Abby Maitland likes this status.  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: FOR NOW.<br>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: Wait? What? Did I miss something?

_Abby Maitland thinks that Dodo birds are adorable!_

_Duncan thinks that Dodo birds are scary!_

_Connor Temple: RIP Tom_

_Duncan: RIP Tom_

_Abby Maitland: RIP Tom_

_Abby Maitland is getting sick and tired of finding her roommates dirty boxer shorts on the bathroom floor.  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Sorry, Abs.

_Nick Cutter is always right._

_Connor Temple is at the golf course with all his besties._

_Abby Maitland is furious at her roommate for letting Rex escape.  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Sorry, Abs.  
>Claudia Brown has commented on this status: You kept Rex?<p>

_Abby Maitland needs to learn when to shut up, but so does Connor, so it's all good._

_Claudia Brown has a really bad headache and thinks she might need glasses._  
>Nick Cutter has commented on this: Feel Better Soon.<p>

_Claudia Brown was randomly kissed today…_ _on the lips, by Nick Cutter._  
>Helen Cutter has commented on this status: This is what I get for saving your life today?<br>Claudia Brown has written on her own status: Okay, 1) Nick kissed me, not the other way around and 2) Thank-you for that and 3) Leave Us Alone! In case you haven't noticed… WE DON'T LIKE YOU.

_Connor Temple is taking flirting lessons from Abby Maitland._

_Abby Maitland is wondering how the hell a lion just disappears.  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Maybe he was actually Aslan.  
>Abby Maitland has commented on her own status: Connor, you're such an idiot.<p>

_Claudia Brown is thinking that professionalism is highly overrated._

Claudia Brown has updated her relationship status to: In a relationship with Nick Cutter.

_Nick Cutter is in a very good mood._

_Nick Cutter: A Very Good Soldier has died today: RIP Captain Ryan_

_Abby Maitland: RIP Ryan_

_Connor Temple: RIP Ryan_

Stephen Hart: RIP Ryan

Claudia Brown has deleted her Facebook account.

Helen Cutter has changed her relationship status to: In a Relationship with Stephen Hart.

Nick Cutter has written on Stephen Hart's Wall: What the hell?

Nick Cutter has written on Helen Cutter's Wall: Go to hell.

_Nick Cutter is in a very bad mood._

_Helen Cutter is going on holidays and will be away from facebook for a little while._


	2. Chapter 2

The Minister has created the Facebook group: The ARC.

James Lester is now friends with the minister.

James Lester has joined The ARC

Abby Maitland has joined The ARC

Connor Temple has joined The ARC

Nick Cutter has joined The ARC

Stephen Hart has joined The ARC

Oliver Leek has joined facebook.

Oliver Leek has joined The ARC

Oliver Leek is now friends with James Lester, and Carolin Steelee.

_Connor Temple got to go shopping after hours and got two slushees for $5.00._

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's Wall : You owe me $5.00. Also, it's your turn to do the washing up tonight.

_Connor Temple accidentally shot Abby Maitland._

Connor Temple has written on Abby Maitland's Wall : Just so you know, I am SOOO Sorry.

_Abby Maitland has a headache and is none to pleased with Connor right now._

_Nick Cutter is missing Claudia Brown.  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Who?  
>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: Yeah, who?<br>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Awww… I'm sorry for your loss.

_Nick Cutter is having way to much fun riding a motorbike through a shopping centre parking garage with Stephen Hart._  
>Stephen Hart likes this status.<br>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: Dude, we HAVE to get ourselves some bikes like these.  
>Nick Cutter has commented on his own status: For once, I agree with you, but don't take it to heart. I'm still a bit mad that you've been sleeping with my wife.<br>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: You don't even like her, get over it.  
>Nick Cutter has commented on his own status: I am over it. Can't we just talk about the bikes again?<br>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: The Bikes Rock!  
>Nick Cutter likes this comment.<p>

Jenny Lewis has joined facebook.

Jenny Lewis has updated her employment info: Public Relations.

Jenny Lewis has joined The ARC.

Jenny Lewis is now friends with Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Stephen Hart, Oliver Leek, and James Lester.

_Jenny Lewis not now, never has been, and never will be named Claudia!_

_Helen Cutter: Back from vacation due to injury. Craving Eggs._

_Stephen Hart has a surprise visitor.  
><em>Nick Cutter: Who?  
>Stephen Hart: It's a secret.<br>Nick Cutter: ?

Connor Temple is now friends with Caroline.

Connor Temple has updated his relationship status to: In a Relationship.  
>Stephen Hart has commented on this news story: Congrats, Kid.<br>Nick Cutter has commented on this news story: Is she pretty?  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this news story: No.<br>Connor Temple has commented on this news story: She is so.

Connor Temple has written on Caroline Steele's Wall : Can you please accept the relationship request so everyone can see who I am dating?  
>Caroline Steele has written on Connor Temple's Wall : Umm… no offence, but I don't want my family to see yet, okay? So, no. But don't worry, I still love you.<br>Abby Maitland has commented on this wall post: Get a room… no one wants to see your posts about love.

_Abby Maitland hates it when the guy you like is seeing someone else._

_Connor Temple hates worms._

_Jenny Lewis is wondering what on earth she has gotten herself into with her new job._

_Jenny Lewis is engaged._

_Abby Maitland hates finding strange women in her flat when she's trying to relax.  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Caroline's not strange.

_Connor Temple wants to get his gun license.  
><em>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: We still wouldn't give you a gun.  
>Nick Cutter has commented on this status: Dream On!<br>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: You don't need it, I'll protect you.

_Connor Temple doesn't know why nobody will trust him.  
><em>Abby has commented on this status: Because you shot me…  
>Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart like this comment.<p>

_Connor Temple accidentally shot an amusement park mascot today. Oops._

_Jenny Lewis is wondering if anyone knows who she can blame an escaped large cat story on?_  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Haha, total coincidence, because we're still wondering what sort of story to spin about the lion that went missing from the zoo I work at last month.<br>Jenny Lewis has commented on her own status: LOL, that is funny. Seriously though, anyone?

_Nick Cutter: There is a teen boy missing from the London Area. Please copy and paste this to your status and contact the police if you see him. His name is Lucien._

_Abby Maitland is really mad at Connor Temple._

_Connor Temple is really mad at Abby Maitland._

_Abby Maitland is singing along to random music. Hey, hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one.  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: *dislike*  
>Stephen Hart has commented on this status:: Uh… do you guys know the next line?<br>Abby Maitland has commented on her own status: Shut up, Stephen.  
>Connor Temple has commented on this status: No, why?<br>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: You're an idiot, Connor.  
>Connor Temple has commented on this status: What did I do?<br>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: Never mind.

_Nick Cutter: Mermaids might exist._  
>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: Right….<p>

_Nick Cutter is still always right, even when everyone says he is wrong._

_Jenny Lewis is wondering how she ended up on a speedboat in a canal? She's a PR person, for crying out loud… that means Public Relations, and there is no one from the general public out here. To make it worse, she can't even swim and this ride feels totally dangerous what with the driver trying to go both starboard and port at the same time._

_Abby Maitland's lizard is freezing!_

_Nick Cutter just got beat up by a shopping mall janitor!  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: He's a spy!

_Connor Temple just lost his best friend and feels very lost._  
>Nick Cutter: Sorry, Con.<p>

_Nick Cutter: RIP Abby._

_James Lester: RIP Abby_

_Stephen Hart: RIP Abby_

_Jenny Lewis: RIP Abby_

James Lester has written on Nick Cutter's Wall : You're fired.

Jenny Lewis is now friends with Nick Cutter.  
>Stephen Hart has commented on this news story: It's about time.<p>

_Jenny Lewis still hates being called Claudia._

_Connor Temple: Abby's Alive!_  
>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: Yay!<br>Jenny Lewis: Yes!  
>James Lester: Tell her to get back to work.<p>

_Connor Temple is in love with Abby Maitland._  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Really?<p>

_Connor Temple's facebook must have been hacked;_ _please ignore my last status update._

_Connor Temple is at the theatre with Caroline Steele. He is also soaked to the bone and freezing. Not fun. Even the show is boring._

_Jenny Lewis is praying for an interruption from this boring boring engagement party. She'd rather watch paint dry._

_Jenny Lewis: Yay! An answer to prayers! Gonna go hang out with Nick Cutter and the gang._

_Jenny Lewis has dog hair on her new dress._

Stephen Hart has updated his relationship status to: It's Complicated with Allison and Helen Cutter.

_Stephen Hart thinks that Valerie was cute. RIP Valerie._

_Stephen Hart is wondering if Abby Maitland is completely over him or…  
><em>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: What the heck? Yes… most definitely over you, I like someone else.

Connor Temple has written on Stephen Hart's Wall : I need some girl advice.  
>Stephen Hart has written on Connor Temple's Wall : You should only like one girl at a time. If you like one, dump the other. Honesty is really important in these things.<p>

Connor Temple is now single.  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this story: Awww, I'm sorry, Con.<br>Connor Temple: Wait, what?  
>Caroline Steele: Wait, What the hell? Were you planning on telling me?<br>Connor Temple: I just did.

_Abby Maitland is really worried about Nick and Stephen._

_Connor Temple is really worried about Nick and Stephen._

_James Lester is really worried about the Anomaly Operation._

_Nick Cutter is going to kill Connor. A few basic plants and bugs indeed!_

Taylor has joined facebook.

_Taylor ain't baggage._

Taylor is now friends with Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart.

_Nick Cutter just watched the cleaner spy get eaten by a giant scorpion.  
><em>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: Spy? What spy? What are you hiding from me?

_Abby Maitland has a new pet.  
><em>James Lester has commented on this status: You can't keep it.

Jenny Lewis has changed her relationship status to single.

_Stephen Hart:_ _Why is everyone mad at me?  
><em>Helen Cutter has commented on this status: I'm not! I love you!  
>Nick Cutter has commented on this status: ^ That's why.<p>

_Abby Maitland:_ _At church, praying for Rex.  
><em>Nick Cutter has commented on this status: Where's Rex?  
>Abby Maitland has commented on her own status: Caroline stole him.<br>Nick Cutter has commented on this status: WTH?  
>Connor Temple: Shut up, Abby.<p>

Stephen Hart is no longer friends with James Lester.

_James Lester is wondering what on earth is up with his staff, especially Stephen._

_Connor Temple has the worst ex-girlfriend ever._  
>Abby Maitland likes this status.<p>

_Helen Cutter is wondering why all her friends have deleted her off facebook._  
>Stephen Hart has commented on this status: I'm still here.<p>

Oliver Leek is no longer friends with James Lester.

_James Lester: If anyone sees an overgrown elephant in my backyard, it's my kids birthday and I promised them circus rides… that's it, I swear._

__Oliver Leek is watching a catfight.__

Connor Temple is trying to stop a catfight.

_Oliver Leek has commented on this status: Why?_

_Connor Temple has a nosebleed.  
><em>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Sorry.  
>Connor Temple has commented on his own status: It's alright. BTW: I think you could take Caroline anyday.<p>

_Abby Maitland is happy and has Rex back._

_Abby Maitland: RIP Stephen_

_Nick Cutter: RIP Stephen_

_Connor Temple: RIP Stephen_

_James Lester: RIP Stephen_

_Helen Cutter: RIP Stephen, see you soon, muahaha!_

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.

Helen Cutter is now friends with The Cleaner.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Because I could see season 3 being really long, I'm just doing two episodes at a time... so this story will be longer after all, if it is a story haha... here's episodes 3.1 and 3.2**  
><em>

_James Lester is now hiring one Full-Time staff member. Please Apply in person with your CV._

James Lester and Captain Becker are now friends.

Captain Becker has joined the ARC.

_Connor Temple woke up covered in lettuce…_

Nick Cutter has commented on this status: Wild night last night?

Captain Becker is now friends with Nick Cutter, Abby Maitland, Jenny Lewis and Connor Temple.

Captain Becker has updated his employment info: Professional Hero.

_Connor Temple hates museums. They are soooo boring!_

Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Now tell everyone the real reason.  
>Connor Temple has commented on his own status: Shut up, Abby.<p>

Connor Temple and Captain Becker are now friends with Sarah Page.

_Sarah Page just saw Ammut! Oh, also, my boss is dead._

_Sarah Page is a little puzzled and confused right now._

Connor Temple has written on Sarah Page's Wall: I can read your mind!  
>Sarah Page has commented on this wall post: No, you can't. Also, you are cursed: doomed for life! Ha!<p>

_Connor Temple really really hates museums._

_Abby Maitland: If anyone sees a crocodile in the Thames, please let me know._

_Nick Cutter is just hanging around._

Abby Maitland likes this.

The Minister is now friends with Christine Johnson.

The Minister has written on James Lester's Wall: Accept the friend request that Christine sent, or you're fired.

James Lester and Christine Johnson are now friends.

_James Lester is in a really bad mood and has a migraine._

Christine Johnson has written on James Lester's Wall: Hello, Darling! Love the profile picture.

_Connor Temple is way more priceless than an ornamental cat!_

Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Of course you are!

_Connor Temple: And Presto, Chango, Anomaly Locked-o!_

Nick Cutter and Abby Maitland like this.

Sarah Page is now friends with Abby Maitland.

Sarah Page has joined the ARC.

Sarah Page has updated her employment info to: Researching Sasquatches.

Sarah Page is now friends with Nick Cutter, Jenny Lewis and James Lester.

_Nick Cutter is brilliant._

Jenny Lewis Likes This.

_Connor Temple finally has a cool nickname: Sid!_

Abby Maitland has commented on this status: And I'm the Nancy to your Sid!  
>Connor Temple likes this comment.<p>

Nick Cutter has commented on this status: You guys know it wasn't a compliment, right?

_Connor Temple is exploring a haunted house with Jenny and Abby._

Connor Temple has written on Abby Maitland's Wall: Where are you?  
>Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's Wall: Boo!<p>

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's Wall: My hero! Muah! Xoxoxoxo  
>Connor Temple likes this.<p>

Emily has joined facebook.

Danny Quinn has joined facebook.

_Sarah Page needs to start looking where she was going so she doesn't crash into random people on the street. Now, where'd I put my ID?_

_Helen Cutter: Haha, totally just mugged Sarah Page! _

_Emily is stalking the group The ARC._

_Danny Quinn: Trolling the group The ARC. This is fun!_

_Connor Temple is looking at real estate. Gonna buy a new house with Jenny Lewis._

_Connor Temple is riding on a carousel with Jenny Lewis._

_Abby Maitland has been abandoned in a haunted house. Hiding under a mattress._

_Emily is stalking Abby Maitland on facebook._

_Abby Maitland was at the top of the stairs, and now she's at the bottom…Ouch._

_Nick Cutter is thoroughly confused by the fact that the spy is here and not dead._

Nick Cutter has written on Helen Cutter's Wall: Whatever you're up to; STOP!

_Danny Quinn has just arrested Connor Temple, muahaha!_

Connor Temple has written on Jenny Lewis' Wall: Uh, in jail… wanna come bail me out?  
>Jenny Lewis has written on Connor Temple's Wall: Right, I'm on it.<p>

_Jenny Lewis hates police._

_Abby Maitland is stalking Emily._

_Emily is feeding gherkins to Dobby._

Abby Maitland is now friends with Emily.

Abby Maitland has written on Emily's Wall: From now on, I'll feed Dobby.  
>Emily has written on Abby Maitland's Wall: You mean I'm fired?<p>

_Connor Temple: Freedom at last!_

Jenny Lewis has written on Nick Cutter's Wall: You were right and Dobby has returned to Hogwarts.  
>Nick Cutter has written on Jenny Lewis' Wall: Of course I was right.<p>

_Emily is out of work: Playing with her dog._

Danny Quinn has updated his employment info: Unemployed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter runs from episodes 3.3-3.5**

Helen Cutter has created a new event: "Party on the Rooftop"

Helen Cutter has invited The Cleaner, The Cleaner and 12 other friends to Party on the Rooftop.

Helen Cutter has written on The Cleaner's Wall: Jump!

_Jenny Lewis feels like a celebrity. Aka: Stupid Paparazzi following me! Help!_

_James Lester is hoping that his employees aren't wasting his money._

_Abby Maitland is thinking she'll go visit all the cute babies in the maternity ward at the hospital today._  
>Nick Cutter has commented on this status: I'll come! I love babies!<br>Jenny Lewis likes this comment.

Captain Becker has updated his employment info: Trained Soldier.

Jenny Lewis has written on Sarah Page's Wall: Do you think Nick is cute?  
>Sarah Page has replied to this post: I s'pose. He's totally wrong for you though, Jenny, but Good Luck!<p>

_Abby Maitland: Awww! Cutest babies EVER at the hospital today!  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Do they look like a mixture between a rat, a chipmunk, and a beaver?  
>Abby Maitland has commented on her own status: Yep! Come see them? Bring Becker!<br>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Of course! We'll be right there!

Nick Cutter has written on James Lester's Wall: I am Professor Nick Cutter.

Jenny Lewis has written on Nick Cutter's Wall: Wanna go for drinks after work?  
>Nick Cutter has replied to this post: No. Never.<p>

_James Lester is scheduling mental health checkups for his staff._

James Lester has written on Nick Cutter's Wall: Are you feeling okay?

Sarah Page has written on Nick Cutter's Wall: Nick! What's going on? You're acting weird.

James Lester has written on Jenny Lewis' Wall: What's up with Nick?  
>Jenny Lewis has replied to this post: I wish I knew.<p>

Abby Maitland and Nancy Diictodon are now friends.

Nancy Diictodon has written on Abby Maitland's Wall: Hi!

Helen Cutter has created an event: "Hack the ARC's Page."

Helen Cutter is now friends with Nick Cutter.  
>James Lester has commented on this news feed item: Nick, you're fired.<p>

_Nick Cutter: Uh, Guys! My FB was hacked! Ignore just about everything I've said today!  
><em>Jenny Lewis, Sarah Page, and James Lester like this status.

Nick Cutter is no longer friends with Helen Cutter.

_Connor Temple has new pets.  
><em>Abby Maitland likes this status.

_James Lester REALLY doesn't like Helen Cutter._

Helen Cutter has written on Nick Cutter's Wall: Do you know what those new artefact things do?

Abby Maitland has commented on James Lester's Wall: Did you know there are two Nick Cutter's?  
>Lester James has replied to this post: Noooooooooooooo!<p>

_Helen Cutter: Stop! Do Nothing! Obey this status!  
><em>The Cleaner, The Cleaner and 12 other friends like this status!

_Helen Cutter: Who hacked my account?_  
>James Lester, Abby Maitland, Captain Becker, Nick Cutter and Connor Temple like this status.<p>

Helen Cutter has written on Nick Cutter's Wall: Bang.

Nick Cutter has written on Connor Temple's Wall: I leave you this precious artefact.

_Abby Maitland: RIP Cutter._

_Connor Temple: RIP Professor_

_James Lester: RIP Cutter._

_Jenny Lewis: RIP Nick. I'll miss you._

_Sarah Page: RIP Nick._

_Christine Johnson wants the new artefact for Christmas.  
><em>Helen Cutter has commented on this status: Me too! They're all the craze! So hard to get a hold of one though.

Sarah Page has written on Connor Temple's Wall: Can I help you work on your artefact?  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Yes, but don't tell anyone I have one.<p>

James Lester has written on Jenny Lewis' Wall: I promote you.

Jenny Lewis has updated her employment information: Team Leader.

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's Wall: You should get some sleep.

_Jenny Lewis misses Nick Cutter._  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: Chat?<p>

_Danny Quinn just witnessed a car robbery. Too bad he's not a copper anymore. Wait, what am I saying? I hated being a cop!_

Jenny Lewis has written on Lester James' wall: Christine Johnson is really starting to annoy me. Also, someone broke into my car.

_Lester James is having a bad day._

Jack Maitland has joined Facebook.

Jack Maitland is now friends with Abby Maitland.

_Abby Maitland is going out with Jack tonight._

Connor Temple has commented on this status: *dislike*

Connor Temple has written on Jenny Lewis' wall: Who's Jack?  
>Jenny Lewis has commented on this post: I dunno. Ask Abby.<p>

_Jenny Lewis really hates the media._

Jenny Lewis has commented on Captain Becker's Wall: Locked in an airport with Connor Temple. Help!  
>Danny Quinn likes this wall post.<p>

_Connor Temple is gonna break down a door!_

_Connor Temple: Ow!_

_Danny Quinn to the rescue! Yeah! I'm totally a super hero!_

Danny Quinn has written on Jenny Lewis' wall: Jen, please accept my friend request.  
>Jenny Lewis has replied to this post: No. Leave me alone.<p>

Danny Quinn has written on Connor Temple's wall: Con, please accept my friend request.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: No. You arrested me. Remember?<p>

Danny Quinn has commented on Captain Becker's wall: Becker, please accept my friend request.  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: No. Who the hell are you?<p>

Jenny Lewis has commented on Danny Quinn's Wall: Quit following us! This is Facebook, not twitter!  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: Yay! You're talking to me! And it's not my fault your privacy settings suck.<p>

_Danny Quinn loves his new friends. They are soooo cool!_  
>Jenny Lewis has commented on this status: We are NOT your friends. *dislike*<p>

James Lester has written on Christine Johnson's wall: Leave us alone.  
>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: Why don't you like me?<br>James Lester has replied to his own post: Because I know you….

Danny Quinn has written on Jenny Lewis' wall: Want some help? I could work for you.  
>Jenny Lewis has replied to this post: No.<p>

_Jenny Lewis is really wishing people would start listening to her!_  
>James Lester likes this status.<br>James Lester has commented on this status: Now we understand each other.

Abby Maitland has checked into the airport using FB places.

_Abby Maitland is watching the brilliant Connor Temple release his new invention._

_Connor Temple has a headache._

_Danny Quinn is flying a helicopter!_

_Captain Becker has written on Abby Maitland's Wall: You know, you REALLY need to invest in a bigger car..._

Jenny Lewis has written on Danny Quinn's wall: Are you insane?  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: Probably.<p>

_Danny Quinn just had a brilliant day at his new job!  
><em>Jenny Lewis has commented on this status: You DO realise that you don't work here, right?

_Jenny Lewis has finally gotten rid of the media! Yay!_

Connor Temple has written on Jenny Lewis' wall: You did fantastic today!  
>Jenny Lewis has replied to this post: Awww! Thanks Connor! You too! *hugs*<p>

Abby Maitland has listed Jack Maitland as her brother.  
>Connor Temple likes this news item.<p>

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's wall: Can you move out for a bit so Jack can move in?

_Connor Temple is living at the ARC with Sid Diictodon and Nancy Diictodon._

Danny Quinn has written on The ARC's homepage: Seriously guys, you really need to work on your privacy settings. They are terrible.

Danny Quinn has requested to join the group The ARC.

Connor Temple has written on Nancy Diictodon's wall: Have you seen Sid?  
>Nancy Diictodon has replied to this post: Hi!<p>

_Sarah Page is discovering new features on her artefact!_

_Abby Maitland is brilliant!_

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's Wall: I'm brilliant, Am I Right?  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Yep. Brilliant.<p>

Danny Quinn has commented on Connor Temple's Wall: What's that behind you?  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Mind Your Own Bees' Wax! But it was invented by Le Connor Temple: The Great!<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: I think it's broken.

Christine Johnson has checked into the ARC using FB places.  
>Lester James has commented on this news item: *dislike*<p>

_Jenny Lewis is feeling a bit dazed and confused._  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: What's up, Jen?<br>Jenny Lewis has commented on her own status: I think I might be someone else….

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's Wall: I have some fungi for you to analyse…  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Le sigh.<p>

Christine Johnson has written on James Lester: Can you find me one of those artefact things please? I really want one.  
>James Lester has replied to this post: Ask Santa.<p>

Connor Temple has written on Jenny Lewis' wall: Stay away from the fungus!

Danny Quinn has written on Sarah Page's Wall: Please trust me and be my friend!

Sarah Page and Danny Quinn are now friends.

Danny Quinn has written on Connor Temple's wall: Look! We have a mutual friend! NOW will you accept my friend request?

Connor Temple and Danny Quinn are now friends.

_James Lester: All I want for Christmas is one Plan B._  
>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Shouldn't that be your two front teeth?<br>James Lester has commented on his own status: No, you idiot. My teeth are impeccable.

_Danny Quinn would really like to work for the ARC._  
>Sarah Page and Connor Temple like this.<p>

James Lester and Danny Quinn are now friends.

James Lester has written on Jenny Lewis' wall: I'm sending Danny to help you.

_Jenny Lewis' day is not getting any better._

_Danny Quinn is on his way to grill a giant living mushroom! Who wants lunch?_

_Connor Temple is freezing cold!_  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: It was your idea to turn the heat down.<p>

Sarah Page has written on Jenny Lewis' wall: Don't let Danny Quinn grill any mushrooms. They are better frozen!  
>Jenny Lewis has replied to this post: You mean I should cook them?<br>Sarah Page has replied to this post: …No… you should freeze them…

Jenny Lewis has written on Danny Quinn's wall: Don't grill the mushrooms! Sarah likes them cold.

_Danny Quinn is delivering mushrooms to the freezer._

_Jenny Lewis: Help! I got locked in the freezer!_

_Danny Quinn to the rescue! Again! I love this job!_

Jenny Lewis has commented on Danny Quinn's wall: Fine, you saved me. I guess we I'll accept your friend request.

Jenny Lewis and Danny Quinn are now friends.

Jenny Lewis has deleted her Facebook account.

_Danny Quinn: What the hell? Am I really that bad?_  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: Don't worry, Danny, we all like you.<p>

James Lester has written on Danny Quinn's Wall: Want a job here?  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: What gave it away?<p>

Danny Quinn has updated his employment info: Team Leader.

James Lester has written on Connor Temple's Wall: If you put some trousers on, you can live with me.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this: Seriously? High Five to the Boss Man!<p>

_Lester James doesn't make mistakes often… but he probably just made a huge one._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This Chapter Covers Episodes 3.6 - 3.8 Also, Bold Font = stuff posted on Google Plus instead of Facebook.**_  
><em>

_Abby Maitland: Strange dream last night: Connor was in a tux._  
>Connor Temple has commented on this status: How'd I look?<br>Abby Maitland has commented on her own status: Quite handsome, actually.  
>Connor Temple likes this comment.<p>

_Danny Quinn is playing hide and seek with Captain Becker. He's it. _

Danny Quinn has written on Captain Becker's Wall: Catch me if you can!

Captain Becker has poked Danny Quinn.

_Danny Quinn: Drat._

_Christine Johnson is stalking the ARC Facebook page. Ha._

_James Lester: I swear, if anyone sees someone who looks just like me hanging out with Connor Temple, you're hallucinating. I mean seriously, does that sound like something I would do?  
><em>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Yes.  
>James Lester has commented on his own status: You're fired.<p>

_Nancy Diictodon is helping to shred classified papers._

_Abby Maitland is kicking her little brother's butt._  
>Connor Temple likes this status.<p>

Sarah Page has written on Connor Temple's wall: Con, you're a genius!  
>Connor Temple likes this wall post.<p>

Connor Temple has written on Sarah Page's wall: Woah! Never seen that feature of the new artefact before…  
>Sarah Page has commented on this post: So cool! No wonder everyone wants one.<br>Connor Temple has commented on this post: Yep, and it's all ours!

_Christine Johnson is taking charge. Who wants to help me steal Connor Temple and Sarah Page's artefact? All the stores are sold out. Still._

James Lester has commented on Captain Becker's wall: Stop making up new definitions for common words.

Danny Quinn has written on Connor Temple's wall: Rumour has it that Christine Johnson is going to steal your guys' artefact. You'd better go hide!  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Nooooooo! Where?<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: I am the hide and seek master. I'll come with. We'll take the girls to keep up company.

_Captain Becker has been left out of a fantastic game of hide and seek so that he can stall Christine Johnson. Hmmph. How is that fair?_

_Danny Quinn should've been a race car driver._

James Lester has written on The Minister's wall: Hello? Have you blocked me? I can't see your photos anymore….

Christine Johnson has written on James Lester's wall: The Minister gave me your job.  
>James Lester has replied to this post: What? Why?<br>Christine Johnson: I told him I wouldn't stop begging for an artefact until he did.

Sarah Page has written on Connor Temple's wall: You owe me a mobile.

Christine Johnson has written on Captain Becker's wall: You work for me now.  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Yeah, sure, okay.<br>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: Just like that?  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Just like that.<p>

_Captain Becker thinks that some people are soooooo gullible._

Jack Maitland is now friends with Tony.

Jack Maitland has created an event "Party at My Sister's"

Jack Maitland has invited Tony to Party at My Sister's.

Jack Maitland has written on Tony's wall: I'll bet you one lizard that I can whip your behind at Poker…  
>Tony has replied to this post: I accept.<p>

_Jack Maitland is out a lizard, but it probably doesn't matter seeing as he's a dead man when Abby finds out anyway._

_Sarah Page: I love this hiding spot! So much history here!_  
>Connor Temple has commented on this status: I hate it. No video games.<p>

Abby Maitland has written on Danny Quinn's wall: I'm hungry.  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: I have candy! I found it on the car floor.<br>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: That's gross!  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Is that the candy I spilled last year?<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: Probably.

_Connor Temple thinks the new house is getting better! I found a generator. Plus, I get to live with Abby again here._  
>Abby Maitland likes this status.<br>Connor Temple has commented on this own status: If you like this, why'd you ask me to move out?  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Dunno. Deal with it.<p>

_Connor Temple thinks that women are confusing._  
>Danny Quinn likes this.<p>

Abby Maitland has written on Sarah Page's wall: Am I going crazy, or is there strange opera music playing in the middle of nowhere?  
>Sarah Page has replied to this post: I hear it too, but that could just mean we're both crazy.<p>

_Sarah Page has discovered an amazing journal written in code._  
>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Did you even notice the skeleton holding it?<br>Sarah Page has commented on her own status: Shhhh… I'm trying to read here.

_Abby Maitland: Connor is in a tux! It's a dream come true!_  
>Connor Temple likes this status.<br>Abby Maitland: Not how I meant it, Con.

Connor Temple has written on Abby Maitland's wall: Game time. See if you can guess these song lyrics: "Shall we dance? On a bright cloud of music, shall we fly? Shall we dance? Shall we then say goodnight, and mean goodbye? Or perchance, when the last little star has left the sky, shall we still be together, with are arms around each other? And shall you be my new romance? With a clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen, shall we dance, shall we dance, shall we dance?"  
>Abby Maitland likes this post.<br>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Obviously shall we dance. And I love that movie. I'm surprised you know it, not much sci-fi in it.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post:: Used to have to watch it every Christmas at me grandmum's house. This place reminds me of that.<p>

_Danny Quinn is being chased by a giant ostrich._

_Connor Temple should also be a race car driver._  
>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: Let me off here first please.<br>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Faster Con! You can win this bird race!

_Sarah Page is keeping score: Connor 0… tree 1._  
>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: Are you okay?<br>Sarah Page has commented on her own status: Yep, but never getting in a car that Connor is driving again.

Danny Quinn has posted on Connor Temple's wall: You could've killed Sarah with your driving, therefore: you're bird bait.  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this post: Danny, I'm gonna kill you.<br>Connor Temple likes this comment.

_Abby Maitland: Never expected to be crawling through an ostrich infested wheatfield in a fancy dress today._

Sarah Page has written on Abby Maitland's wall: Wanna go play hopscotch with the boys?  
>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Absolutely.<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: You all can play your silly hopscotch if you want, but I'm gonna go play Pop Goes the Weasel. Or should I say Pop goes the Ostrich?

_Connor Temple has been arrested. Again._  
>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: Don't look at me. I'm with you. Wanna play Pop Goes the Bad Guy?<p>

Captain Becker has written on Christine Johnson's wall: Let's go hang out with the Minister.  
>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: How about, No? Get to work.<p>

Captain Becker has written on the Minister's Wall: Christine doesn't wanna be friends w/ you anymore.

_Danny Quinn is trying out for Cirque du Soleil._  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: You know those are Terror Birds, not Talent Scouts, right?<br>Danny Quinn has commented on his own status: Oh crap.

_Danny Quinn is a genius._

_Captain Becker is arresting everyone! Yay for Power!_  
>Christine Johnson likes this status.<br>Connor Temple has replied to this status: AGAIN?

Captain Becker has written on Christine Johnson's wall: Here's an artefact!  
>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: You rock!<p>

James Lester has written on Christine Johnson's wall: The Minister says I get my job back! Ha!  
>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: Wha?<br>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Told ya we should hang out with him.

Connor Temple has written on Christine Johnson's wall: I'll just be taking that artefact back, thank-you.

Abby Maitland has written on Jack Maitland's Wall: Where's Rex?  
>Jack Maitland has replied to this post: Lent him to Tony.<br>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Idiot.  
>Connor Temple likes this comment.<p>

_Connor Temple is being interrogated._  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: That's because you're acting weird.<br>Sarah Page likes this comment.

_Sarah Page is going out in the field!_  
>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: No, you're not.<br>Sarah Page has commented on her own status: Am too.  
>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: Are not!<br>Sarah Page has commented on her own status: Am too!

_Sarah Page is in the field with all her besties. Well, actually, it's more of a junkyard, but whatev._

_Abby Maitland: Awww there's a poor injured dragon here!_

Sir William De Mornay has joined Facebook.

_Sir Willian de Mornay doesn't think he's on MySpace anymore! Now, where's that dragon, Toto gone?_

_Sir William de Mornay really hates Facebook._

_Danny Quinn is wondering where his damsel in distress is._  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: Here! In fact, I'm so distressed I think I'll just hang out here in this junkyard while you lot run after knights and dragons.<br>Danny Quinn has commented on his own status: Yeah, sure, no worries.

_Sir William de Mornay is fighting all the horrible beasts of Facebook. They seem to be called Facebook Ads._

Connor Temple has written on Sir William de Mornay's wall: Accept my friend request?  
>Sir William de Mornay has replied to this post: No.<p>

Danny Quinn has written on Sir William de Mornay's wall: Accept my friend request?  
>Sir William de Mornay has replied to this post: No.<p>

_Sarah Page is playing dress up. Again. Just like at the Safe House. Why did no one tell me that field work always involves fancy outfits?_

_Sarah Page: Making the manly soldier hold my purse… just for my own amusement of course._

_Sarah Page is going to be out of range for a bit, so if you're trying to call her mobile, please call back in an hour. Thanks._

Abby Maitland has written on Captain Becker's wall: If you harm the dragon, I'll shoot you.

Abby Maitland has written on Captain Becker's wall: I have a new job for you.

Captain Becker has updated his employment info: Dinosaur Transporter.

_Connor Temple: Crazy lady screaming in my face…_

_Connor Temple: Anyone want to play darts?_

_Abby Maitland: My dragon needs a vet.  
><em>Captain Becker has commented on this status: I'll call one.  
>Abby Maitland has commented on her own status: No, not enough time. I'll do it.<br>Captain Becker has commented on this status: But you just said…. *sigh*

Abby Maitland is nervous about performing surgery on a wannabe dragon.

Captain Becker has commented on this status: *insert vague random pep talk here* Sorry, not in the mood for the real thing, Abs.  
>Abby Maitland has commented on her own status: Thanks… I think.<p>

_Sarah Page is back from the land of MySpace. It sucks. Back on Facebook._

Sarah Page has written on Danny Quinn's wall: Meet you at the old church!  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: No, stay where you are.<br>Sarah Page has replied to this post: Oops! Sorry, deleted your comment before I could read it. Oh well, see you at the church. Going off line now, k, bye.

Connor Temple has written on Jack Maitland's wall: Get Abby's lizard back, now! Or else…  
>Jack Maitland has replied to this post: I can't.<br>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Okay fine, I'll do it.

_Danny Quinn is fencing with a fence post._  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: And losing…<br>Danny Quinn has commented on his own status: Shut up, Sarah.

Sarah Page has written on Sir William de Mornay's wall: Please accept my friendship request.

Sarah Page is now friends with Sir William de Mornay.

Sir William de Mornay has written on Sarah Page's wall: What do you want?  
>Sarah Page has replied to this post: To tell you that you don't belong here. Go back to MySpace. There's a hot chick over there trying to add you as a friend.<p>

_Sir William de Mornay hates Facebook and is heading back to MySpace._

Sir William de Mornay has deleted his Facebook account.

Connor Temple has written on Abby Maitland's wall: You know, you can't keep the dragon…  
>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Just watch me.<p>

Connor Temple has written on Captain Becker's wall: I need a favour.  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: No.<br>Connor Temple has replied to this post: It involves you looking all macho and scaring some kid with a gun.  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: I'm in.<p>

Connor Temple has written on Tony's wall: Give me my lizard.  
>Tony has replied to this post: No.<br>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Give Connor his lizard.  
>Tony has replied to this post: Okay.<p>

_Sarah Page is fearing for her life._  
>Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Captain Becker like this status.<br>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: Oh c'mon guys! My driving's not that bad!a  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: I'd sooner get in a car with Connor driving.<p>

_Connor Temple thinks he needs a new car: preferably one of the ones that just drove by._  
>Danny Quinn and Captain Becker like this status.<p>

Sarah Page has written on Danny Quinn's wall: Don't even think about it. There's no way we're letting you in a race car.  
>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Guys, quit chatting and let's go.<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: I'll drive!

_Abby Maitland has ruined her new trainers by stepping in goo._  
>Connor Temple has commented on this status: If you was me girlfriend I'd buy you new ones…<br>Abby Maitland likes this comment.

Sarah Page has written on Danny Quinn's wall: I hate bugs.

Abby Maitland has written on Jack Maitland's wall: Stay out of my stuff! Stupid Snoop!  
>Jack Maitland has replied to this post: Okay, I'm thinking you don't fully understand what the role of a little brother is…<p>

_James Lester: Ni hao, ni hao ma._  
>Connor Temple has commented on this status: Say wha?<p>

James Lester is attending the event "Dinner with the Chinese Ambassador".  
>Connor Temple has commented on this news item: Can I come?<br>James Lester has replied to this comment: No.

_Jack Maitland just beat a new level in his video game._  
>Connor Temple likes this status.<p>

_Jack Maitland is talking to a lizard, that's how bored he is. Thinking he'll go spy on his sister._

_Danny Quinn: Bored out of my mind. Definitely not getting the hype about these new artefact things._  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: I'm over it too. So dull.<p>

_Danny Quinn has just discovered something: The artefact came from Google Plus!_  
>Sarah Page has commented on this status: Really? Okay, now it's interesting again.<p>

_Jack Maitland thinks race cars are way cooler than bicycles._

Abby Maitland has commented on this status: And yet… you ride a bike. Therefore, you aren't cool. Wait… where are you?

**Jack Maitland has joined Google Plus.**

_**Jack Maitland is wondering where everyone is? Why is this place so dead?**_

**Abby Maitland has joined Google Plus.**

**Connor Temple has joined Google Plus.**

**Captain Becker has joined Google Plus.**

**Danny Quinn has joined Google Plus.**

_**Captain Becker hates Google Plus. There's no one here. Can't we just go back to Facebook?**_  
><strong>Abby Maitland has commented on this post: After we find out why Jack switched.<br>Danny Quinn has commented on this post: Facebook is better.  
>Connor Temple has commented on this post: This. We should go back.<strong>

_**Abby Maitland is mad at everyne.**_

_**Abby Maitland has added Jack Maitland to her circle of friends.**_

_Sarah Page hates bugs._

_Sarah Page wants to know why no one is updating their facebooks._

_Sarah Page: Okay, seriously guys, like my status if you are reading this._

_Sarah Page is going to attempt to hack Facebook to find out where all her friends have gone._

_**Jack Maitland hates Google Plus.**_  
><strong>Abby Maitland has commented on this post: Yay! Then we can all go back and be friends again.<strong>

_**Abby Maitland: Uh, guys, Facebook seems to be down.**_  
><strong>Connor Temple has commented on this post: Weird, it's like someone's hacking into it.<br>Captain Becker has commented on this post: Keep refreshing!**

**Eve has added Danny Quinn and Captain Wilder to her circles.**

_**Danny Quinn: What the hell? Why did someone I don't know just put me in her circle? Someone please fix Facebook!**_

_Sarah Page gives up. Hacking Facebook is too hard. Sorry to all users for that slight downtime. Hit a wrong key while swatting at a bug._

_**Abby Maitland: Facebook's back up!**_

_Abby Maitland loves Facebook!_  
>Connor Temple, Captain Becker, Jack Maitland, Sarah Page and Danny Quinn like this status.<p>

Jack Maitland has written on Abby Maitland's wall: Sorry, I really thought Google Plus would be great. PS: I'm moving out of your flat.  
>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Maybe that's for the best…<br>Jack Maitland has replied to this post: Can we talk about Connor?  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Sure, what about Connor?<br>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Uh… Jack, send me an inbox message, yeah?  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Rats!<p>

Abby Maitland likes Connor Temple's photo.

Connor Temple has written on Abby Maitland's wall: Uh, Abs, why are you looking at my photos?  
>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Random subject change time! Jack said you saved Rex for me. Thanks!<br>Connor Temple has replied to this post: That's because I like you so much.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: *him. Sorry, type, I meant I like Rex.<br>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Better the first time. Xxxxx  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: Get a room.<p>

_Connor Temple had the best day ever!_

Danny Quinn has written on James Lester's wall: Some chick named Eve added me to her Google Plus circles and also she added some dude named Captain Wilder.  
>James Lester has replied to this post: Uh oh, Captain Wilder is friends with Christine Johnson on Facebook… Did you delete her?<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: I deleted Google Plus, that site sucks.  
>James Lester has replied to this post: What the hell were you doing on Google Plus anyway? Never mind, I don't want to know.<p>

Eve has joined Facebook.


	6. Chapter 6

James Lester has written on Danny Quinn's wall: Get here now!  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: Sorry, stuck in traffic, Boss.<br>James Lester has replied to this post: Don't do anything stupid.

Danny Quinn has checked in to Christine's HQ using FB Places.

James Lester has written on Connor Temple's wall: Do not drink from the carton or leave any specimens in the ice tray.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Spoil sport.<p>

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's wall: I'm at your front door. Lemme in.  
>James Lester has replied to this post: MY front door, which Connor is NOT allowed to open.<br>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Why not? It's Abby…  
>James Lester has replied to this post: Do not ask me why.<p>

James Lester has written on Connor Temple's wall: And whatever you do, do not answer my phone.

Abby Maitland has written on Connor Temple's wall: Rex misses you.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: And we him. Can Sid &amp; Nancy live with you again? Lester's a bit… grumpy lately.<br>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Of course.

James Lester has written on Connor Temple's wall: Do not sit on my sofa.  
>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: Can I?<br>James Lester has replied to this post: Wait, are you in my flat? I'm sure I gave Connor a direct answer about answering my door.  
>Abby Maitland has replied to this post: I am… and I'm sitting on the sofa too.<br>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Uh, Abs. No offence, love that you're here and all, but I've nowhere else to go, so please don't get me kicked out of Lester's. Unless you want me back at your place that is.

Abby Maitland has written on James Lester's wall: Oi, did I mention I've got Rex at your flat too?

Connor Temple has written on Danny Quinn's wall: There's an alert. Where are you?

_Danny Quinn is wondering… does no one read my Facebook?_

Christine Johnson is now friends with Eve.

Christine Johnson has written on Eve's wall: Tell me all about yourself.  
>Eve has replied to this post: I don't know you.<br>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: C'mon. We're friends on Facebook!  
>Eve has replied to this post: Fine. I'm a fb convert from Google Plus. It sucks there.<br>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: Tell me more.  
>Eve has replied to this post: First, take me to see Lester.<p>

_Danny Quinn is stalking Christine's HQ fb page._  
>Christine Johnson has commented on this status: *dislike*<p>

_Connor Temple is going camping with Abby Maitland, Captain Becker and Sarah Page._

Sarah Page has written on Connor Temple's wall: Do you even know what peaceful means?

Danny Quinn is now friends with Eve.

Connor Temple has removed Rhinos from Pages he likes.

_Sarah Page is slightly embarrassed at the moment. Stupid Rhinos._  
>Connor Temple likes this status.<br>Connor Temple has commented on this status: I know! Rhinos suck!  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: But they're so cute!<p>

Abby Maitland has changed her relationship status to: In a relationship with Guy In A Pink Bra.  
>Connor Temple has commented on this news item: What the hell?<br>Abby Maitland has commented on her news item: Sarah! Becker! Stop hacking my fb!

Abby Maitland is now single.  
>Connor Temple has commented on this news item: So you were "hacked" in the ridiculous stupid Facebook definition of the word?<br>Abby Maitland has commented on her news item: Yes.  
>Connor Temple likes this comment.<p>

_Danny Quinn is taking Eve to see the rhinos._  
>Eve has commented on this status: Is that a weird nickname for Lester?<br>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: No.  
>Captain Becker has commented on this status: But we could make it one…<br>Eve has commented on this status: Le sigh. I really need to go see Lester.  
>Captain Becker has commented on this status: Who the hell are you?<p>

_Abby Maitland is looking for good homes for 30 rare rhinos. Free to a loving family. I'd keep them myself if they'd fit in the flat._  
>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: I'll help you, Abby.<br>Eve has commented on this status: If I find them all good homes within the next five minutes will you take me to see Lester?  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Who the hell are you?<p>

Eve has written on Danny Quinn's wall: Okay, the rhinos all have homes. Can we go see Lester now?  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: What the heck? How?<br>Eve has replied to this post: Was simple enough. Rhinos are in high demand these days.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: I don't believe that.<p>

Danny Quinn has written on Sarah Page's wall: I stole this book from Eve for you. I know you love books and I thought you'd like it.  
>Sarah Page has replied to this post: Thanks Danny!<p>

Danny Quinn has written on James Lester's wall: I'm bringing Eve to meet you.  
>James Lester has replied to this post: Who the hell is Eve?<p>

_James Lester has a headache._

Connor Temple has written on Sarah Page's wall: Good book?  
>Sarah Page has replied to this post: Dunno yet, just started!<p>

Christine Johnson has written on Danny Quinn's wall: Where is she?  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: I dunno.<br>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: I can see her behind you…  
>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: Then why'd you ask.<p>

Sarah Page has written on Connor Temple's wall: Woah! Claudia Brown is in this book.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Woah x2! For realz?<br>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Who is Claudia Brown?  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Did you sleep through orientation? It was kind of an important name to know…<br>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Okay busted, so tell me who she is.  
>Sarah Page has replied to this post: Cutter's imaginary friend.<p>

_Captain Becker's job gets more unbelievable daily._

Connor Temple has written on Sarah Page's wall: Other than Cutter, there was only one person that knew about Claudia Brown.  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Helen!<br>Sarah Page has replied to this post: Wait…if you'd never heard of Claudia Brown then how did you know who has heard of her?  
>Captain Becker has replied to this post: Come on, Sarah! You were there when Cutter told us that if anything doesn't make sense, Helen is behind it!<p>

Abby Maitland has written on Eve's wall: Do I know you?  
>Eve has replied to this post: No. I mean yes.<p>

Eve has changed her name to Helen Cutter.

Danny and Helen Cutter are no longer friends.

Helen Cutter has written on James Lester's wall: I'll kill Christine if you don't give me the artefact.  
>James Lester has replied to this post: Really? Sweet!<br>Christine Johnson has replied to this post: *Dislike*

James Lester has written on Connor Temple's wall: Give Helen the artefact.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: No.<br>James Lester has replied to this post: Yes.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Okay.<p>

_Helen Cutter will be deleting her Facebook account right after this status update. If you follow me, I will kill Christine._

James Lester has posted a message on the ARC page: Everyone follow Helen.

Helen Cutter has deleted her Facebook account.

_Danny Quinn: RIP Christine_

_Captain Becker: RIP Christine_

_Abby Maitland: RIP Christine_

_Connor Temple: RIP Christine._

_James Lester is wondering if anyone actually knew Christine…_

_Connor Temple thinks that Helen has switched to Google Plus._  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Nooooo! We have to go back!<p>

_Captain Becker is giving away stun grenades._

Connor Temple has commented on this status: Cool! Can I have one?  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: Why do I get the feeling this is a very bad idea?<p>

Danny Quinn has written on Captain Becker's wall: Go to Christine's HQ and take Sarah with you.  
>Sarah Page has replied to this post: I wanna stay with Danny.<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: Not this time. We're going to Google Plus.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: Who's we?<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: Me, You, and Abby.  
>Connor Temple has replied to this post: I was afraid you were going to say that. Do I get a choice?<br>Danny Quinn has replied to this post: If you don't come, you don't get a stun grenade.

Connor Temple has deleted his Facebook account

Abby Maitland has deleted her Facebook account

Danny Quinn has deleted his Facebook account

**Danny Quinn is now on Google Plus.**

**Abby Maitland is now on Google Plus**

**Connor Temple is now on Google Plus.**

_**Danny Quinn: I see Helen's account. Let's subscribe to her.**_

**Danny Quinn has added Helen Cutter to his circle of friends.**

**Abby Maitland has added Helen Cutter to her circle of friends.**

**Connor Temple has added Helen Cutter to his circle of friends.**

_**Helen Cutter is going to save the world.**_  
><strong>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: That's a good one, now tell us another.<br>Helen Cutter has commented on this status: Go away, Danny. Also, go away Abby and Connor. I can see you stalking me.**

_**Helen Cutter is going to eliminate humans.**_  
><strong>Connor Temple has commented on this status: *Dislike*<br>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: As a human, I'm offended.**

_Sarah Page still hates insects._  
>Captain Becker has commented on this status: They're good if you grill them.<br>Sarah Page has commented on her own status: Really? Let's try… Oh, you're right! Grilled bugs are good. Are there any more?  
>Captain Becker has commented on this status: Let's go look.<p>

_**Helen Cutter has broken the artefact. If I can't have it, no one can. Ha!**_  
><strong>Connor Temple has commented on this status: NOOOOO! That was MINE!<strong>

**Helen Cutter has deleted Google Plus.**

_Sarah Page misses Danny Quinn._

Captain Becker has commented on this status: What about Abby and Connor?  
>Sarah Page has commented on her own status: Yes, them too.<p>

_**Connor Temple is wondering where Helen has gone.**_  
><strong>Danny Quinn has commented on this status: Can you do a google search for her?<strong>

_**Connor Temple has found Helen. She has a MySpace profile.**_

**Connor Temple has deleted Google Plus.**

**Connor Temple has created a MySpace account.**

**Abby Maitland has deleted Google Plus**

**Abby Maitland has created a MySpace account**

**Danny Quinn has deleted Google Plus**

**Danny Quinn has created a MySpace account**

_**Danny Quinn: First thoughts, better than G+**_

_**Helen Cutter feels like she's being stalked.**_

_**Abby Maitland is playing tag with a dinosaur.**_

_**Connor Temple is in a tree with Danny Quinn and Abby Maitland.**_

_**Connor Temple has installed a very bad virus into his computer and no longer has any access to Facebook whatsoever. We are stuck in MySpace guys.**_  
><strong>Abby Maitland has commented on this status: *Dislike*<strong>

_**Connor Temple WAS in a tree with Danny Quinn and Abby Maitland**_

_**Connor Temple hurt his ankle. And his arm. And his ribs. And his leg. And his elbow. And his shoulder.**_

_**Helen Cutter is deleting MySpace. Too many stalkers. Maybe MSN is better.**_

**Helen Cutter is no longer on MySpace.**

**Helen Cutter has just signed in to MSN.**

**Abby Maitland has posted on Danny Quinn's profile: Go sign up for MSN. I'll stay here and help Connor with this stupid virus.**

**Danny Quinn is no longer on MySpace**

**Danny Quinn has just signed into MSN**

_Sarah Page has an idea._  
>Captain Becker has commented on this status: Famous last words.<br>Sarah Page has commented on this status: Don't jinx me.

**Danny Quinn has added Helen Cutter as a contact on MSN**

**Danny Quinn: Helen, Wanna see this cool picture of a dinosaur? Click accept to download.  
>Helen Cutter: Downloading picture of a raptor.<br>Helen Cutter has logged off of MSN  
>Danny Quinn: Haha! That totally had a virus in it! You're computer is toast!<br>Danny Quinn: Wait, you can't hear me, can you?**

**Connor Temple has written on Abby Maitland's MySpace profile: Connor and Abby, sitting in a tree…  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this: Don't be dull, Connor. Imagine a happy place.<br>Connor Temple has commented on this: That's what I was just doing, Abs.  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this: A beach, Con. Imagine a beach.<br>Connor Temple has commented on this: Okay, a beach. And you. In a bikini.  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this: Le sigh. Fine. A beach and me in a bikini.<br>Connor Temple has commented on this: Oh! I got a much happier place! Can I move back into your flat?  
>Abby Maitland has commented on this: Now you're talking!<strong>

**Danny Quinn: Okay, MSN sucks when you're the only one online.  
>Danny Quinn: Uh, Oh, that virus got into my computer too… I can't get back onto any websites. Where's Connor when you need him.<br>Danny Quinn: Okay, this is boring….**


End file.
